Frosted
by KitoH
Summary: What if Jack Frost accepted Pitch Black's offer?
1. Encased

Snow flew around rapidly. Never touching the ground but only air. Air and a young boy. I say young, but he was over 300 years. He had white hair, but it wasn't because he was old. He had the body of a late teen. His white teeth, normally posed in a cheeky grin, were unseen. Hidden behind the cover of his tightly pursed lips. His grey/blue eyes, normally full of light and adventure, looked more miserable than the world covered in grey clouds. The eyes, usually shining with mischief, we're now clouded, the only two emotions within were anger and sadness.

Jack Frost trudged miserably through the snow in his signature frosted hoodie. He used his staff to help him get past the mountains of snow. With every step, his emotions grew, as did the storm surrounding him. He could just fly to his destination, but the was the problem. He had no destination. Once a boy who would cause chaos around him, now a boy feeling he had no place in life. All he wanted was to be believed in. For children to realise all the frosty fun they had was his doing. That and he wanted to know his past. He thought that he had always been Jack Frost, but that wasn't the case. He had got the tooth box. His tooth box. But that meant that Easter had been ruined. The other Guardians were furious. Jack was fed up. He wanted to know what the Moon saw in him. He knew he couldn't be a Guardian. The others agreed.

He was about to continue his journey when a black sand surrounded him. Encased him. Then it vanished leaving the reason for the ruined Easter behind. Right in front of Jack. "Hello, Frost."


	2. Offer Accepted

"Hello Frost."

Standing before him was...

"Pitch Black." Jack bared his teeth at the villain. No longer hidden behind lips, the white pearls known as his teeth were sharp resembling a wolf about to pounce on his prey. Pitch was the reason the Guardians hated him. "What do you want?" asked Jack bitterly. Did no one understand what he felt.

"I know what it's like not to be Believed in. I thought that I would be the only one to feel the desperation. Until you came along." Jack looked at the villain as he answered the mental thoughts. Pitch looked at Jack seriously. "I have an offer for you Frost. Join forces with me. You'll no longer have to suffer. You and I will be the only ones children will believe in. No more North. No more Tooth. No more Sandman. No more Bunnymund. Children will believe in us and only us. Everything will be..."

"Pitch Black?" Jack cut in.

"And Jack Frost too." Pitch added hurriedly. "What do you say?"

Jack growls. "Never." Jack shot a blast of ice at Pitch and Pitch shot a blast of Evil magic at Jack. They joined together as a large, intimidating statue. So many spikes covered it. It was ice but the tips of the spikes were black.

"Look at what we can achieve together, Jack. It could be like this forever. This is your only hope of being believed in.

Jack felt some overwhelming feelings come over him. The Guardians said that they helped and protected children. But Jack was a child. An immortal child, but nevertheless a child. They were his hope. But they abused his trust. And Pitch believed in him. He could help Jack achieve his life goal. These thoughts were so overwhelming that he fell to his knees with his staff laying beside him. It was a rare sight to see Jack without his staff but at the moment he couldn't care less. He looked up at Pitch and nodded slightly. He agreed to join Pitch. The moment the movement was complete, Pitch sent a nightmare at Jack. The boy gave out a bloodcurdling scream. Then he went silent. The old Jack Frost was gone. His hoodie was still frosty looking but it was black instead of blue. His staff now looked to be made out of ice, his hair had a black streak in it and his eyes were red.

Pitch laughed with joy. "Finally! The world will be ours! We will finally be believed in!"

"No."


	3. Betrayed

I have re-written the chapter so it is not as short as the others.

Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer- I don't own ROTG. That belongs to Dreamworks. I don't own May Queen, Ceres, Lleu or their personalities. They belong to MugetsuPipefox. I however own the plot of the story.**

* * *

Guest 1- **""Pitch laughed with joy"**  
 **aww Pitchie-poo made his first friend"**

OMG that made me laugh so hard

* * *

"No."

Pitch Black turned around to find the source of the voice. He thought it may be one of the Guardians, but instead he found a scary Jack Frost. "W..w..what?"

The corners of Jack's mouth turned up. But instead of turning into his cheeky grin, it was a sinister smile which sent shivers and goosebumps down Pitch's back. "I said no. You said 'we' would be believed. But upon gaining these new powers you generously gave me, I feel no one needs you to fear. For all, young and old will fear me. And only. Me." He used his staff toG control the wind and sent Pitch flying into a 500 foot ravine. The cold controlled wind destroyed all the crevices that Pitch could possibly use to climb. Jack Frost looked down, his red eyes baring into the eyes of Pitch. Then he laughed. Not his jolly chuckle, or his mischievous sniggering. It was a deep, dark, scary laugh. For the first time Pitch didn't bring fear, it was given to him by his creation. By Jack Frost. By his willingness to share power with another. He tried summoning one if his nightmares only to find, he couldn't. Jack sent down his sinister smile and flew down to Pitch. The closer Jack got, the more cold and fearful, Pitch felt. "Are you trying to get out using your now nonexistent powers? What a _nightmare._ This is a true nightmare." He waved his staff and a icy version of Pitch's nightmares appeared. Jack's smile grew impossibly larger. With a flick of the staff, the nightmare attacked Pitch. Jack flew away leaving a screaming Pitch behind.

* * *

The Winter spirit flew to Burgess. It was Spring, meaning Jack was technically forbidden to spread any Winter. That didn't stop him from dropping buckets of snow on the houses and streets, making it physically impossible to walk through it. The flowers were crushed and the leaves fell beneath the snow. He found the Spirit of Spring by his lake, thawing the ice, completely unaware of the sudden snowfall that had occurred. She went by the name May Queen.

"Hello, May! Long time no see!"

She turned, and flew up towards him, looking surprised and angry. "Not long enough! I shouldn't be seeing you until the end of next winter! You'll overheat!" She took a breath and for the first time since his arrival, she looked at Jack closely. The hoodie and the hair weren't strange. He might've wanted to change his look. But she saw his eyes. She screamed in horror. "Jack! What happened to your eyes!?"

Jack chuckled darkly and put his hand in front of her face. A green aura left May and entered Jack through his hand. She saw another strand of white hair turn black. Once he had finished he let fall into the lake. Jack landed on the lake and it froze under his touch. May with it. Spring flowers bloomed over it. Jack flew to his next stop.

* * *

Ceres was putting the finishing touches to the trees in the forest. It was Autumn in the Southern Hemisphere. The leaves were now an assortment of brown, red, orange and yellow. She flew up to admire her work when a cold blast of the North wind blew the leaves away. She turned to a strange looking Jack Frost.

"What do you want, Frost? What's up with the new look? And after you tell me, remind me to kill you!"

"Here. This will explain everything." He mimicked his earlier action by putting his had in front of the other spirit. An orange aura left the Autumn spirit. Another strand changed black. Then, he twirled his staff to release a strong burst of wind which blew the half-conscious Ceres into a bush of nettles. One tap of his staff, and Jack was on his way. Leaving snow and a frozen Ceres behind him.

* * *

Lleu was currently spinning around in the sand like the crazy idiot he was. Summer was over which meant, vacation! This time around he had chosen the Sahara desert. Using his powers he could easily make any sand structure. This time he was going to make a replica of Mother Nature's home when he saw a familiar spirit in the air.

"Hey Jackie. You spending the off-season here as well? Isn't it too warm here? Nice look. Going for an Emo look? How'd you make your eyes red? Did you use those special human contact lenses that change your eye colour?"

Jack blinked slowly at Lleu's rapid flow of questions. He shook his head and landed next to the Summer Spirit. No idiocy would stop him from achieving his goal. He raised his hand to Lleu's face to see a blinding yellow aura enter his hand. White turned to black so he had 4 strands of black on his head. He was about to give Lleu a fate similar to the three other spirits he had stolen powers from when he saw the Northen Lights. He quickly focused his magic so that his eyes looked their normal icy blue and so his hoodie was looking like it did before he met Pitch in Antarctica. He couldn't however, change his hair. He would just pretend that nightmare sand stuck to some parts of his hair

Forgetting about the Summer Spirit, Jack Frost flew off.

"Prepare to meet your fate, Guardians."

He didn't notice Lleu use the last of his power to send a message before passing out.


	4. Ghosting Enemies

**I finally managed to update this!**

 **Just to let you know, I will be writing up my uploading schedule with the summaries for each story at the end of this chapter. The uploading order is also on my profile!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **sparklehannah: well you got to thank my friend MugetsuPipefox for letting me borrowing them!**

 **Mozart's Fantasy: this chapter is for you! Thanks for your support!**

 **Yellowmiki98: confused about what?**

 **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Remind why we're callin' Frost 'ere?"

"Because we need Jack to help stop Pitch."

"'e ruined Easter, North. We barely 'ave any believers!"

"We are Guardians. Our strength comes from the believers. Jack hasn't taken the oath, meaning he doesn't need believers to strengthen him. Anyway, he is a powerful ally."

"Listen to Toothy, Bunny! We need Jack."

Tooth never heard what Bunny's retort was, as she heard something like a radio crackling. Someone was trying to contact her. It wasn't any of the mini-fairies because they barely had enough energy to move, let alone send a telepathic message. No. This one had a type of warmth a Summer spirit would have. And Tooth only knew one. She focused on the message and was proven correct when the voice of Lleu bounced through her head.

"Tooth! Whatever you do, STAY AWAY FROM JACK! Get the rabbit to send you somewhere hidden or something...on his way..."

The Tooth Fairy opened her eyes and frowned. On the rare occasion they got a mental message, it was always longer then two minutes as the spirit trying to communicate, explained the problem. It was as if he had suddenly lost all of his powers. Why did they need to avoid Jack Frost, of all people!?

"North! Bunny!" But they were at each other's throats.

"BE QUIET!" bellowed Tooth. The two stopped in shock and Bunny crouched down, ears flat against the side of his face, in a sign of submission. "We need to get out of here. We can't let Jack find us!"

North opened his mouth to ask why when a swirl of wind entered the window. There stood Jack Frost. He looked normal except for his hair, which had 4 streaks of black in it. "Jack! What happened to your hair?" Asked North. He was about to walk up to the young spirit when he felt a tugging on his arm. Tooth was behind him and was shaking her head.

"I don't know." Jack's appearance may not of been that different but his voice was. It was darker. It didn't have the light, jolly tone it did before. "Maybe some nightmare sand got stuck in it."

Bunny and North had their attention focused on Jack's face so they didn't notice when Jack's hand started to glow.

"Look, I'm sorry what I said back at the hunt bu-"

"It's fine." Said Jack, the dark tone in his voice causing their insides to shake.

"If ya don't mind me askin', mate, but uh, what happened to yar voice?"

Jack laughed. It filled them with a fear that they shouldn't of been feeling from the Winter child. "Just the price of a new power, I've acquired. Would you like to see?" He inquired with a grin.

He raised his glowing hand to Bunny's chest. Bunny looked down, wondering what on Earth Jack was going to do, when suddenly he was pushed aside and there was a shriek.

North pulled out his swords and roared as he charged towards Jack. Bunny sat up, rubbing his head and saw Tooth on the ground, motionless. He scampered up to her and shook her by the shoulders. "Sheila! Tooth! Toothiana! Answer me!" She never moved.

Jack stood there, on the globe, watching North attack the ice bubble he had created while feeling Tooth's bundle of energy flow through his body, not noticing another streak of hair turn black. "The power of speedy flying and almost ever lasting energy. Not what I was aiming for, but valued none the less."

"What have you done, Jack!?" Shouted North, breathing heavily, finally deciding to stop attacking what seemed to be an unbreakable shield.

The words that Jack said to him were the ones that had sealed this unfortunate fate of the Frost Child.

"More to the point North, what have _you_ done!?" He closed his eyes and the 2 remaining Guardians watched entranced yet horrified as his hoodie darkened to black, his skin became sickly pale, slightly grey, and his eyes turned a blood red. The ice that had formed his protection shattered and they could feel the power coming off him in waves.

"What happened to you, Jack?" Asked North, scared to hear the answer.

"It was all your fault to begin with. After the kangaroo screamed in my face, I left for Antartica to get rid of the very thing that caused the mess in the first place. But I failed to do so. Then Pitch arrived and gave me an offer I couldn't resist. Ultimate power. Belief from every child. More power then you can wield. I was meant to be Pitch's partner but I decided to go off by myself. Well, not before I took Pitch's power over Nightmares and Shadows."

He waved his staff and an icy version of Pitch's nightmares appeared. It snarled at North and Bunny, but stopped when Jack petted its muzzle, ghosting Pitch's actions and words from their encounter in the Tooth Palace.

"Whoa ho ho ho, hey! Easy girl, easy. Don't be nervous; it only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know." Unlike Pitch, however, he handled the icy horse with a gentle touch, one that Bunny knew belonged to May Queen.

"Ya've stolen May's powers as well, haven't ya?"

Jack clapped slowly, mockingly. "Well done! Didn't expect you to catch on so quickly!" His staff smacked the ground and a giant plant spiralled from Jack's feet down next to the Spirits of Easter and Christmas. Jack went down it as if he was on a spiral staircase. "I also borrowed power from Ceres and Lleu. I was wondering why Tooth seemed so suspicious of me. That no good little summer spirit must of sent a message to her, but you were both too busy arguing to listen to her. And now look at her." He bent down, moving Tooth's still face with his fingers.

He moved away, towards North, who was closer to him. There was a maniacal glint in his eyes. Before he could comprehend what happened, Jack flew forward with speed that belonged to Tooth. Bunny barely managed to pull the Santa out of the way.

"We gotta get outta here, North!" Shouted Bunny. Jack aimed a beam of light at Bunnymund's eyes using the summer power he now wielded.

"What about Toothy!?" Yelled North in reply as he dodged the sharp edges of the autumn leaves Jack had sent at him.

"There's nothing we can do till we fix this!" Jack summoned an army of seasonal nightmares. There were ones that had fire like the sun's surface, some that looked that they were made from twisted ivy, others that had autumn leaves imprinted on their red, brown and yellow bodies. A handful looked like normal nightmares however, the majority were the ice one that Jack had created. He cast his staff out in a silent signal to attack. The horses stampeded forward and were about to crush North if Bunny didn't create a tunnel to a location unknown to Jack, and push the white haired man down it. He hopped in after him, wondering how such an innocent spirit (or as innocent as Jack Frost could get) could be manipulated and turned into the true definition of a nightmare.

* * *

 **My Kit: One-shots, drabbles and archs focusing on Jack and Bunny's brotherly which eventually turns into a father/son relationship**

 **Second Chances: At 28 years old, Jackson Overland's life is harder then he ever imagined. The MIM takes pity and sends him back to that fateful day on the lake. He becomes Jack Frost but still has memories of his past life...**

 **By My Side: What if Jack hadn't drowned alone? What if there were two Winter Spirits?**

 **The Ultimate Ultimatum: Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy disappeared 3 years ago. Who is going to be The Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy and The Sandman? Jack Frost. Belief is at an all-time high. But Jack is at an all-time low. And he has to bring snow as well. But how will that change when he has to make a huge decision when he finally finds them?**

 **Frosted: What if Jack Frost accepted Pitch Black's offer?**

 **I'm Different And It Hurts: He always knew he was different, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less**


	5. And Then There Was One

**If you didn't know yet..**

 **I now have a YouTube account where I will post Rise of the Guardians music videos and some stuff to do with my fics. My username is Cherry Winters. I've already posted two. The song for the first is On Top Of The World by Greek Fire. Just** **search 'on top of the world Jack Frost' in YouTube.**

 **The song for the second is Monster. Just search 'Pitch Black monster cherry winters' and it should be the first one.**

 **If you have time, check it out!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Yellowmiki98: glad ya do!**

 **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

North fell out with a crash and Bunny followed, landing on top of the Cossack.

"I think ma powers are gone, North." Bunny said as he pulled himself off of the other Guardian. "Did ya se..." Bunny was cut off as a scream emitted from his own mouth.

"Bunny!" Exclaimed North. "What's happening!?" Bunny let out another another hell of pain as he was wrapped in a green light. The light grew smaller and smaller before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Bunny!?" North looked around for some indication of the Pooka's presence.

"Oy! Mate! Down 'ere!" North looked down and groaned when he saw where the Easter Bunny was. Or should he rabbit. For the proud warrior had been turned into a measly, albeit cute, rabbit due to the lack of believers.

"This is no good." Grumbled North. "No good at all."

"We can't let this stop us, North! Jack's rampaging the Earth and is a threat to the children! We need to find out how to stop him."

"But how?" The two males sat there thinking. They had to come up with an idea. And soon.

* * *

The Nightmare disappeared and Jack walked up to where Bunny and North were last seen before he had gotten the corrupted dreams to rampage the Workshop. However, instead of two injured Guardians, there was one singular flower. Jack cursed.

"That damned rabbit! They've gotten away!" He paced the destructed workshop. He had to find them. He couldn't continue with his plans until he had the powers of the remaining Guardians. That way, he could be sure that his plans wouldn't be foiled. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on the Globe, it was the only thing that wasn't crushed in the stampede. He flew up next to it and looked at it intensely. There were 5 lights on the Globe. One flickered, and then vanished.

4 believers.

3 believers.

2 believers.

1 believer.

Jack watched the light glow brightly. This child had to have some serious dedication to the mythical world. Either that or they had seen the Guardians before.

That thought crossed his mind. He thought about the scrambling for the teeth he had taken part in the day before. Just before Sandy died. His mouth twitched upwards.

He breathed through his partially open lips. "Jamie." An idea hit him. Bunny and North would quickly find out about their last believer and would most likely go looking for him. Then Jack could strike. With that plan forming and taking shape in his head, he shadowed to a place he only knew so well.

Burgess.

* * *

North was pulling on the reins, trying to keep a little control. But with only one believer he wasn't strong enough. The reindeer flew away and the sleigh feel onto the ground, thankfully that right way up. Bunny hopped out and wasted no time in making his way to the Bennett household. North picked him up and they peared through the window.

Jamie Bennett was having a conversation with a stuffed rabbit, imagining it was the Easter Bunny.

"Just a sign.."

North slammed the window open, startling Jamie. He chucked Bunny onto the bed with the child.

Bunny glared at North and then realised Jamie was just staring at him. "Hiya, mate. Name's Bunnymund. You?"

Jamie blinked and was about to answer when Bunny and North seemed to stare at the edge of the bed.

* * *

North was watching as Bunny introduced himself. He asked the young boy for his name but it wasn't Jamie who said it.

"He's Jamie Bennett. The Last Light soon not to be a light at all."

North and Bunny turned to see Jack sitting at the end of the bed. He was spinning his staff in one hand and was watching them with blazing red eyes.

"You leave Jamie alone or else..."

"Or else what," interjected Jack, with a cackle. "You'll give me a sack of coal for Christmas? If everything goes according to plan, you shouldn't be here for Christmas. If the holiday still exists by then!" The glee radiating from Jack was the glee of Pitch when executing a master plan mixed with the glee of Lleu when coming up with new crazy ideas.

"Who is he talking to?" Whispered Jamie, unable to see Jack. This infuriated the 17 year old immortal. He sent a blast of ice towards Jamie, who was pushed off the bed by North. The Cossack rolled a snowflake under the bed as he fell to the ground. Jack stood on top of him and placed his hand in front of North's chest. Red light was pulled from North and given to Jack.

Bunny and Jamie watched everything from the side of the bed. Jamie watched a blast of ice come from nowhere and saw the red light coming off North and disappearing in front of his chest. "What's going on?" He asked quietly to the shrunken Bunny.

Aster wasn't listening. He went under the bed and pulled out the snow globe with much effort. He rolled it to Jamie, who took it confused. Then he grabbed Jamie's hat and coat, chucking them at the Last Light. "Whisper, 'Antartica' to the globe then chuck it over there." Commanded Bunny, watching with dread as Jack made his way around the bed. "Now!"

"Antartica!" Jamie chucked it in the direction Bunny had previously indicated. He watched as an invisible force pulled and twisted the air, creating a bluish purple vortex.

"Go! Go! Go!" Shouted Bunny. Jamie grabbed the tiny Pooka warrior and jumped through. The portal closed just before Jack could get to it. But that didn't faze him. He walked towards the cupboard and shadowed through to Antartica.

"You won't escape my wrath. I will win this war!"


	6. Last Light, Last Hope

**Guest Reviews:**

 **Layla206: I know. I still can't believe I wrote that!**

 **Yellowmiki98: No prize to guess who's next, right!?**

 **This is a longer chapter than expected but no one's complaining!**

 **R &R**

* * *

Jamie shivered as he pulled his coat on. His breath heavily clouded in front of him with every breath he took. He folded his arms, trying to conserve his body heat as he looked for the shrunken Easter Bunny.

"Mate!" Came a muffled cry. "I'm over here!" Jamie followed the shouts and quickly saw a small pile of snow wriggling. The young boy ran forward and pulled Bunny out, before gasping at the cold and once again tried to find ways to stay warm. Aster noticed this and frowned, concerned. "Jamie. Will ya be alright?" The Bennett child ignored the question and asked a few of his own.

"Why Antarctica? What happened to Santa? What happened to you?"

"It's a long story, one I don't have time to tell," was his frustrating answer.

"Well, since you dragged me all the way out here and I'm practically freezing to death, could you at least tell me who or what we're running from?" Asked Jamie, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Jack Frost." Said Bunny after a moment pause. He sniffed the air and motioned Jamie to follow him as he began to navigate his way through the cold and barren wasteland.

Jamie stumbled after him. "How come I couldn't see or hear him?" Questioned Jamie. "Is that a superpower of his?"

Aster couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him. "Nah, it ain't a power. Ya see, ya don't believe in him, meaning ya don't truly believe he exists. If ya don't believe, ya can't interact with him at all. He'd goes through ya, ya wouldn't hear him even if he was screaming in yar ears and ya can't see him."

"Why is he attacking me?" Jamie couldn't help the shiver of fear that escaped him when he thought about being attacked by a magical being.

Aster sighed and just kept going. Jamie followed silently, desperately wanting the answers to all the questions bouncing through his head. "Yar the Last Light." Jamie looked up, surprised.

"The Last what?"

"Last Light. It's how Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman and maself describe children. We have something called a Globe of Belief which has millions of lights on it representing kids around the world. And yar the last one. Our last believer. Jack Frost was a good guy before, he was helping us collect the teeth when ya saw us the other day. Frost was helping us in the battle against Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, and had been offered the title of Guardian. But somethings happened and now Jack is out to complete Pitch's original aim. Get rid of any belief we Guardians have and take them for himself. He somehow managed to acquire the power ta take the powers of other spirits."

There was yet another break for silence. For some reason, Jamie was getting the feeling that Bunny was upset about something to do with the story. "Ar...are you alright?" The human boy asked.

"Ha!" Said Bunny, but it wasn't in happiness. "I guess most o' this is ma own fault."

"How?" Jamie couldn't help but inquire.

"I was the only Guardian who saw him before he was considered for Guardianship, I argued with him bringing up the fact that he isn't seen and I'm the one who ousted him." Even though Jamie was confused, he didn't ask any further, feeling he had ventured too far into the topic.

As they trudged through the snow they came across a giant spiky ice..sculpture was the only way Bunny could describe it. It was several feet high, towering above them. One side was smooth, like it had been sent from that direction. The other side was spiky, like it had been stopped before the blast had hit its target. The spikes were black. The black was moving slightly and Bunny quickly realised it was black sand. Pitch's Nightmare Sand.

"What do you think, Bunnymund? A beautiful piece of artwork is it not?" Bunny turned around and saw Jack leaning against the smoother side of the ice sculpture, his red eyes boring into his green. "This was created just before my agreement with Pitch. Shows my frustrations from over 300 years."

"What agreement are ya talking about?"

Jack threw his head back and cackled. "I'm not about to tell you! I'm not the naïve little Winter Spirit you originally recruited! I'm much more powerful and much more smarter!"

"Bunny, is he here?" Asked Jamie when he saw Bunny talking to what looked like thin air.

"Ah! The Last Light." Jack hissed, his eyes turning into slits as fury began to build up inside him. He ran forward and swung his staff releasing a huge blast of ice. Jamie saw it just in time and ducked. Jack didn't let that phase him. He smashed the bottom of his staff on the ground, turning it to ice and making Jamie slip. The boy quickly got up and ran off the ice as sharp Autumn leaves flew towards him. As he avoided them, Jack flew in front of him and sent his Winter Nightmares at the last believer. Jamie screamed as he rolled aside, causing the Nightmares to crash into the ice sculpture.

Bunny ran after Jamie, trying to help the boy but being so small didn't help his situation in the slightest.

"Jamie!" He shouted. "Ya gotta believe in him! Ya can't keep blindly dodging his attacks! Ya gotta believe!"

Jamie panted as he looked in the direction that Bunny seemed to be kicking something. There must of been someone there because the tiny Spring Spirit was soon being held in the air by the scruff of his neck.

"Jack Frost must be real!" Said Jamie, closing his eyes and believing. He opened them and saw Bunny was still in the air, and was angrily replying to what must of been a taunt. He blinked and suddenly, a faint outline of a person appeared. Jamie Bennett focused hard on the figure and it became clearer and clearer. It was a boy who looked to be about 17. His hair was white but had 5 black parts. His hoodie was black as night with frost decorating the shoulders, arms and the top part of the pocket. He held Bunny up in one hand and held what looked like a ice shepherds crook in the other. What stood out the most, however, were his blood red eyes. They shone with many emotions. Hidden amongst the obvious hatred was sadness and pain. "You're Jack Frost." Jamie whispered, pointing at Jack. Said Winter Spirit's eyes widened tenfold. He dropped Bunny and looked directly at Jamie who looked directly back.

"You can hear me?" He asked, his voice sounding normal. Jamie nodded meekly. Jack's red eyes began to fade into blue. "You can...you can see me?" He questioned. Jamie nodded again.

"Jack." Said Bunny, daring to hop forward and finish this quietly. "We can fix this. I know-"

"You know NOTHING!" Screamed Jack, his eyes returning to red and his voice returning to the scary version where you could hear all of his victims' voices chorusing with him. He flung his staff to shoot out ice. Bunny dodged to the left but quickly jumped right as another blast came to him. The blasts came in quick succession as Jack furiously continued to swipe his staff across the air. "300 hundred years, Bunnymund! 300! How old do I look to you?!" He yelled, attacking him with more malice. "17 years old! You classify as a child until you are 18! I'm 17 and never did any of you so called Guardians of Childhood come to see me of your own free will! Whenever you did come to see me, it was to shout at me! Every single thing you came and shouted at me for was not my fault!" He shouted, the hurt leaking into his voice. "If you can't even tell who is a child and who is not, you shouldn't be Guardians of Childhood! You left a child for 300 years and now it's high time you pay!" He screeched, mixing the powers of the Seasonals with the power of Fear. Bunny hopped from spike to spike, on the ice sculpture, an idea forming in his head.

"Jamie! Find Pitch! He'll know what to do!" Jamie nodded and fled as Bunny hopped onto Jack's head to prevent him from attacking Jamie.

"Argh!" Shouted Jack, when Aster landed on him. He swung around in confusion and the blast he had been aiming at the Last Light hit the ice sculpture, instead. It cracked loudly and fell down towards the two spirits. Jack ducked and rolled out of the way however, Bunny wasn't as lucky. As he tried to run out of the way, one of the spikes had pinned him down by the ear. He tried, in vain, to get free. Jack walked up, chuckling darkly. Nothing was said as Jack brought his hand in front of Bunny's chest. The last thing Bunny saw was a bright green aura left him, before it turned black.

* * *

As the Bennett child ran, he realised he didn't know what Pitch looked like. He didn't even know where to look. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine what the Nightmare King might look like. The ground disappeared beneath him and he quickly opened his eyes. He grabbed a stone implanted in the ground and looked down at the ravine he had been about to fall in. He sighed in relief. Jamie was about to make his way back up when he heard shouting coming from directly below him. Looking closely, the brunette could see a black figure right underneath him. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and let go. He screamed as he fell and quickly regretted his decision. However, instead of going splat on the ground, he landed on something. When he heard the _oof_ it made, he realised it was not a _something_ but a _someone_.

He scrambled off and the figure weakly sat up. The person had ellipse grey skin and spiky black hair. He wore a long robe like piece of clothing that melted into the shadows. His amber eyes were bright against his skin. It was Pitch Black and he looked like had seen better days. He was battered all over and instead of the cunning smirks or angry scowls his face usually wore, it was twisted into one that resembled a look of...fear.

"Who are you?" He asked to the boy stood in front of him. His voice was raspy after hours of torture under the Nightmares. They had left just a moment before and instead of peace and quiet, he was granted the presence and company of this mortal child.

"I..I" Jamie summoned the courage to speak. He was not only the Guardians' Last Light. He was their last hope. "I am Jamie Bennett, the Last Light. Bunny told me to find you."

"It's about Frost, isn't it?" Asked Pitch tiredly. When Jamie nodded, he put his head in his hands. "I offered him believers and immense power with it. He agreed and one of the more powerful Fearlings that originally took over me, took over him when I was transferring some of my power to him."

"Well!?" Demanded Jamie, startling Pitch.

"'Well', what!?" Snapped Pitch irritably.

"What do we do?" Elaborated Jamie.

Pitch thrust his arms out. "How should I know! I only know that if you do not return him to normal within 24 hours of him being possessed, he will be stuck like that for the rest of eternity."

"Come on!" Jamie said, gathering as much authority as a child his age could have. "There has to be a way! You're meant to be the sneaky, clever Nightmare King! You should be able to think of something!"

Pitch frowned at the fact he was being ordered around by a kid but nonetheless, looked around for some idea. His eyes looked over a pile of snow, some rocks, a Tooth Box, another pile of-

"Hang on!" He pointed weakly to the Tooth Box. "Bring it here." He ordered. Jamie picked it up and handed it to Pitch who weakly held it up to inspect the picture at the side. "This is Frost's." He motioned Jamie to come closer, ignoring the stab of pain that shot through him as he weakened faster and faster. He whispered the plan and when he finished, he and Jamie had matching smirks.

Jamie began to look for a way out, some way to climb up. He could see a ledge, the same one he had fallen from a little while back, but it was far too high up. He groaned in frustration when suddenly he was lifted into the air.

Pitch had gathered enough strength to get up and had lifted Jamie up. "Thanks, Pitch." Said Jamie, with a genuine smile.

Pitch couldn't help but give a small smile back. "Thank me when we win." And with that he tossed the Bennett boy onto the ledge. He fell down, having used the last of his strength. He watched as Jamie made his way back out and before passing out he thought, "Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't a mistake."

Jamie walked back the way he came, a smile on his face. He patted his pocket and whispered, "I'm coming for you, Jack!"


	7. Remember

**At this rate, I'll be able to finish doing the celebratory updates by tomorrow (the updates I'm doing because the 9th of March is one year of me being on FF!)**

 **I'm really upset, because I've realised there's only two to three chapters worth of this left! But I guess it will lighten my update load. For about a day. Because I've got another fanfic idea! Moon, I'm just awful... Oh well!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **SuperSequin99: Well...if you insist...:)**

 **Picasso Penguin: You're not too late! In fact your just in time to see Jamie's showdown with Jack! Moon that sound so weird, doesn't it!?**

 **Layla206: Answering your questions in order. One: it was his powers and strength, which, by taking it, means Jack weakens his soul, just like he did with the seasonals and the rest of the Guardians (minus Sandy of course.) Two: He can forgive him, but the Fearlings mess with his brain, (it's actually shown a bit in this chapter.) so under their influence, Jack isn't open to reason.**

 **Random Reader: it's a mixture of both. They ignored him (for the most part) for 300 years. So the fact that one day they ignore him and the next day they want him to join their ranks makes him angry that they only talked to him because MiM told them to. When they all started to trust eachother and Jack was tricked by Pitch, obviously the Guardians thought he betrayed him, so that was kind of his breaking point. Sorry I can't explain any better, but there's only so well you can type something to describe it. Anyway, thanks for the review!**

 **R &R!**

* * *

Jack watched his reflection in the ice sculpture gleefully. A sixth black streak replaced some of his original white hair. He had obtained the powers of three out of the four guardians, the other seasonals and the Boogeyman. It was too bad Pitch had already dealt with Sandy. The Dreamweaver's power could of been a great asset towards him. Oh well. He could live without.

He turned away from the lifeless body of the Easter Bunny, flying in the direction he had last saw Jamie go. He quickly found the brunette in the vast white landscape. The spirit had never felt so confident of his victory. He dove and landed a few feet away from Jamie, smiling when he saw the utter fear replace his former expression. He breathed it in, feeling the Nightmares trailing close behind, dying to finish the boy. However, he wanted to test the Guardians powers, gain a bit more fear and power from the eldest Bennett child before anything else. Jamie started to walk towards him.

"Well, well, well." Grinned Jack horribly. "If it isn't the Last Light. Tell me, do you still believe in the Guardians?"

Jamie kept walking until he was about two feet away from the corrupted Winter Spirit. "Yes." He answered. "I believe in Santa and the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman. But now I believe in Jack Frost as well."

Jack walked up and circled the human child. "Don't lie to me. No one has ever believed in Jack Frost. He's no one. Just an expression. Ask your dear mother, I'm sure she'll agree!"

"These aren't yours." Jamie told him, gesturing to the many nightmares that Jack had summoned. "Let me help you."

"No one can help me now." Jack created a snowball in his hand and tossed it into the air. He caught it again and asked himself. "I wonder... If I can steal the powers of spirits directly, can I steal it from the source as well?" Without warning, he threw the snowball at Jamie who leaped to the side, and for a good reason. The snowball exploded like a grenade when it made contact with the ground. Jamie covered his face as shards of ice flew toward his face.

"Listen, Jack. This isn't you! You have to stop."

"Why should I?!" Bellowed Jack furiously. He sent a blast of poison ivy at Jamie, who quickly jumped to the side. "No one knows what Jack Frost is! All anyone thinks of me is wrong! People say I nip people's nose! I can't help it if my powers are the powers to control everything in the name of Winter!" Jack sent some Nightmares galloping towards Jamie. Jamie grabbed some handful of snow and threw them at the demon horses. It worked to distract them long enough for him to get away. Jack continued his rant furiously. "Spirits say I kill humans with snowstorms or other things of the sort! Half of them are natural! Any I made, was me trying to work out my powers because no one was there to tell me what they are! Or what I am! Everyone is wrong, but not for long! Soon their ideas will be right. Unfortunately for them, no one will be left to say they were right."

"Well," Muttered Jamie to himself as he barely managed to dodge a scorching blast of summer heat. "That didn't work out. Time for plan B." He dived towards Jack who stomped on the ground and disappeared down a rabbit hole. Jamie landed headfirst in the snow. He got up and turned around slowly, looking for any sign of Jack. He kept one hand in his pocket, were he had placed his special 'weapons'. He heard a rumbling, just behind him.

He blindly jumped forward, throwing the item that was in his pocket, out towards Jack. Jamie lay in the snow, awaiting the attack. But it never came. He opened one eye slightly, grimacing at the scorch mark on his coat. He looked towards Jack.

The Winter Spirit stared down at the object in his hands, mesmerised. "My memories." He whispered, unable to believe it. His answers were in his hand.

What if Jamie was right?

What if he wasn't meant to extinguish the believers?

What if he was meant to light them up?

He didn't need to question his existence anymore. The answers were all here. But he just kept staring at the picture on the end, fighting against the Fearlings who were trying to erase these ideas.

" _What if it's a lie?"_

 _"How would Tooth know if you had memories before you became Jack Frost. It's impossible."_

 _"They used you. Lied to you. Promised you memories that don't exist."_

The Fearlings continued to whisper venomously in his head, trying to get control over Jack again. Jack, though, couldn't help but stare down at the little box in his hand, unmoving.

Jamie didn't waste another second. He yanked the staff away from Jack, noticing how he didn't react.

He held the icy looking, old wood in his hand, not wanting to continue with the plan. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, sounding every bit the child he was.

Jack's blood red eyes flashed blue as he looked up to Jamie. Jamie brought the staff down to his leg, hard. The snap reverberated around them, louder than the screaming Wind. Jack stared at him for moment, wide eyed. Then he roared, doubling over, trying to sooth the pain that cascaded his body.

Jamie bit his lip, kneeling next to Jack, who was curled up on himself, as if it would stop his hurting, aching body. The young boy picked up the Tooth Box and gave it to Jack once the pain subsided enough for him to sit up. Again, Jack stared at it, as if hypnotised.

"Are they real?" Jack asked in a hushed voice, his voice returned to normal.

"The memories?" Jamie replied, confused. When Jack nodded slightly, he said. "Of course they are." There was a pause. "Do you want to see them?"

Jack stared long and hard at the Box, his red eyes taking in every detail.

"Yes."

Jamie stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out someone familiar. Baby Tooth. The mini-fairy was placed on Jack's knee. The corrupted Winter Spirit looked between the little fairy and the box. Baby Tooth placed a small hand on the lid of the Tooth Box. Jack placed a finger on it, acknowledging what he was about to do. The screams of the Fearlings filled his head.

" _Don't do it, you fool!"_

 _"It's a trap!"_

He ignored them and let the rest of his fingers settle on the lid. It started to shimmer, making him recoil slowly. His vision blurred and he found himself in his memories.

* * *

 _Jack jumped around with his basket, spinning around excitedly. His sister struggled to keep up. He found another Easter Egg and placed it in his basket, not pausing his wacky stride for a second._

 _"Hurry up, sis! I'm two eggs ahead!" Jack teased as he frolicked on._

 _"Come on, Jack." Sighed his mother, long used to his ridiculous antics. "You can't have fun all the time!"_

 _Jack flashed her a cheeky smile. "Yes, I can." He answered confidently, chasing after his sister who had spotted another egg._

* * *

 _Jack shimmied up the tree and chucked the ball back down to his sister and her friends. Hooking his lanky legs around the branch he was currently sat on, he swung down so he was upside down. He swung back and forth, making the kids laugh._

 _"Jack! Get down from there!" His sister told him, slightly worried, but trying to hide it._

 _Still upside down, he wrapped his arms around himself and announced, "Look! I'm a bat!" The statement evoked more laughter, even from his sister._

* * *

 _"Jack!" Laughed his sister, watching him stomp around, holding sticks by his head, pretending they were antlers._

 _"Then, the moose saw the legendary Forest Dolphin."_

 _"Jack, you're funny." One of the kids told him._

* * *

 _"Be careful." His mother told them._

 _Jack looked between his mother, who was leaning in the doorway, and his sister who was pulling him with both of her hands. He chuckled at his mother's worry. "We will." He told her, letting his sister drag him to the lake_.

* * *

 _Jack set his skates aside, the cold ice burning against his feet. "It's okay, it's okay!" Jack told his sister, who kept looking between him and the cracking ice. "Don't look down, just look at me."_

 _His sister whimpered in fear, gazing up at her big brother. "Jack," she said, the situation sinking in. "I'm scared."_

 _Traces of doubt crossed his mind. But seeing her so scared, he knew he had to calm her down before he could get her off the ice. He took a small step forward, wincing when the ice under himself began to crack as well. "I- I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright - you're not gonna fall in." When he spoke, he couldn't tell if he was reassuring himself or this sister or both of them. Regardless, he needed a solution. "Uh... We're gonna have a little fun instead!" He told her, placing a smile on his face._

 _"No, we're not!" She yelled at him, the cracks increasing alongside her fear._

 _"Would I trick you?" Obviously, he should have thought that question through a bit more before he asked because in a shrill voice she answered. "Yes! You always play tricks!"_

 _He couldn't help but chuckle at how quickly she pointed it out. However, he was quickly silenced by more cracking beneath them. Of all the times for his brain not to come up with ideas, it had to be now. "Well, alright, well not- not- not this time." He told her, an idea forming in his mind when he saw an old stick. It was quite long, and was curved, like a shepherds crook. "I promise, I promise you're gonna be- you're gonna be fine. Ya haft to believe in me."_

 _She gave a small gasp, as she tried to calm down. It was obvious she believed in him and trusted him._

 _Knowing this, Jack asked, "You wanna play a game?"_

 _She didn't answer, only because she was afraid if she spoke, it would be the end._

 _Jack stood up. "We're gonna play hopscotch!" He informed, picking out her favourite game purposely. "Like we play every day!" Continued the boy, as if they played hopscotch on cracking ice everyday. "I- It's as easy as, uh, one -" Taking the risk, he stepped forward and pretended to flail as the ice cracked under his foot. "- woah!" A small giggle came from his sister, making him a bit more confident. "Two!" He took a larger step than before so his distance from the stick would be covered, easier. "Three!" He jumped slightly, landing on safe ice and right next to the stick. This was perfect._

 _"Alright." He reached for the stick but didn't take his eyes of off her. "Now it's your turn." He told her, making her frown a little. "One-" Her step was small, only because she still wore her skates. "That's it, that's it." He added, coaxing her to take the next step. "Two." She looked up sharply when the step made the ice crack loudly. "Three!"_

 _He didn't let her take the last step. Acting on the spur of the moment, he hooked the stick around her waist and pulled her across the ice, where the ice was thicker. The propulsion made him fall back, where his sister had been moments before. He pushed himself up, laughing at the sudden thrill. His sister sat up and smiled, feeling much better than before._

 _The next few seconds changed everything. One moment, he stood up, ready to go up to his sister and hug her. The next second, the ice gave way and he was plunged in the subzero waters._

 _"Jack!"_

 _He tried to swim back up, but it was futile._

 _For a while, he floated there, amongst the chips of ice that had come down with him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was nonexistent._

 _There was a bright light, making his hair white, and when his eyes snapped open, they were blue._

* * *

Jack blinked, gasping as if he had resurfaced all over again. Everything was sinking in. He looked at his staff, horrified at the fact it seemed like ice. In its reflection, his red eyes glowed against his pale skin and the black streaks in his hair stuck out like a sore thumb. He grabbed the two halves of the staff quickly and looked at them, before piecing them together. He needed to give the other spirits powers back now, before it was too late.

The first attempt didn't work. He stood and focused on the cracks melding, then vanishing. A bright light attacked his sight. He looked in awe as the staff glowed a brilliant blue. It was one piece again. He didn't hesitate in stabbing the butt of the staff on the ground, watching as the icy look appeared to melt off. Several coloured lights emerged from his chest. The powers he had stolen. They flew off to find their rightful wielders, leaving Jack crying in pain. When the last light left Jack, he slumped against his staff. He looked down at a patch of ice that was on the ground. His hair and eyes were back to normal.

Then he remembered, Jamie was with him. And could see him. He peered at the young boy and felt his heart break. Jamie's face had several cuts from the ice grenade he had thrown earlier. The shoulder of his jacket was singed and the boy was breathing heavily from all the dodging he had been doing. As a little bit of blood fell from the boy's face, Jack realised something. Jamie was looking at him, in Fear.

Jack backed up, dropping his staff. He had injured a child. He had injured his first believer. His first believer feared him.

Foolishness possessed him, and he fled, leaving his staff on the ground and feeling his soul shatter as he reminisced the terrified expression on his first believers face.


	8. Home At Last

**Woo! I'm so happy with this chapter! You guys will love it if you love fluff!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest: You're missing the point. He helped them with the teeth, battled Pitch briefly before and even tried to save Sandy. He expected them to have a little more trust, or at least a chance to explain himself. But they shouted and shamed him, and he kinda feels betrayed. You have to remember, he didn't have to help them with the above. He was originally 'a neutral party'. He tried to help and they lashed out at him. And if you heard a voice calling you, after no one has for 300 years, wouldn't you get a _little_ curious? Anyway, everyone has their own perspective. This is mine.**

 **Yellowmiki98: You don't need to lie. There are loads of author better then me.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to Review! It makes my day!**

* * *

"JACK!"

The spirit didn't hear Jamie's call, running as far as he possibly could.

The young human boy picked up the staff and looked to Baby Tooth sadly. There was a yell in the distance and not two minutes later, Bunnymund appeared, back to his normal size. Jamie gasped, however, when he noticed his ear was ripped halfway down the middle.

"What happened to your ear?" Jamie asked.

Bunny sat exhaustedly. "That ice thing fell and kinda impaled me in the ear. Kinda had ta rip it out when I got my power back."

"Why would you do that!?"

"Had ta make sure ya were alright." The Pooka eyed the small cuts on his face. "C'mere." Jamie shuffled towards him, kneeling beside the exhausted Easter Bunny. Aster put a paw on Jamie's head, and quite soon, the cuts

were healed. "Simple healing spell. Learned it as a kit." He said when Jamie was about to ask what he just did.

"Can't you do it on yourself?"

Bunny just laughed. "Do ya ankle-bitah's always ask so many questions?" He frowned when a memory infiltrated his mind.

* * *

 _Jack chuckled as Sophie ran off crying. "Blood and gums?" He asked in an entertained disbelief. North just shrugged. "When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?" He continued, watching in amusement as Sophie chased some eggs under a rock, screaming, "Peek-a-Boo!", at them._

* * *

' _Jack was right_.' Bunny thought, miserably. The young spirit knew more then the Guardians did about kids. What they like, what they don't. ' _Why did we ever believe he would team up with Pitch? Against the children?'_

Bunny's silent musing was interrupted by the sound of a swishing robe.

He turned to see none other then a weak a Pitch Black.

"Did it work?" He asked Jamie.

Jamie noticed him swaying as he stood. The boy got up and pulled the Nightmare King down. "It worked alright. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Groaned Pitch, running a hand through his dishevelled hair.

Aster was too tired to protest sitting next to the Boogeyman, so instead, pointed out the portal not too far from them. "Look."

An exhausted Tooth and North walked through and slumped down next to Pitch and Bunny. "I see we're not the only tired ones." Yawned Tooth, giggling as Bunny's head kept dropping, then snapping up in a vain attempt to stay awake.

North was the first out of the spirits to notice two things. "Bunny?! What happened to your ear!?"

Aster waved a paw dismissively. "It's nothing. It'll be alright."

North then saw the second thing. "Jack's staff..."

Everyone followed his gaze towards the old branch. Jamie picked it up, surprised at how heavy it actually was.

How on Earth did Jack fly around with that thing, Jamie would never understand.

"He left it just after he gave the powers back." Jamie said. He looked to Pitch. "He's gonna be fine."

Pitch looked at the horizon, as if he was looking for something. He felt his heart sink when he couldn't see what he was looking for.

"Pitch." North said, grabbing his attention. "What is wrong?"

Ignoring the question, Pitch turned to Jamie. "What happened after you broke his staff?"

A collective gasp came from the Guardians. Tooth was ready to shout at Pitch, when she realised the staff was in one piece. Her anger subsided for the moment.

"I showed him the memories and he watched them. Then he got up, fixed the staff, and smashed the end in the ground. A bunch of colourful lights burst out of his chest."

"Did you see any black shadows leave him?" Pitch interrogated.

"No." Frowned Jamie.

"It just as I feared." Pitch said.

"The Nightmare King can...Fear?" Aster yawned. Pitch, Tooth and North glared at him. "What?!" He said, defensively.

"As I was saying...? Pitch continued through gritted teeth. "We have to find him, now! The Fearling is still inside him! If he's doing what I think he's doing, he'll be lowering his mental barrier! The Fearling will possess him fully and there will be no way to fix it!"

That woke all the exhausted spirits.

"Which way?" Tooth asked Jamie.

Jamie gestured for them to follow him. "This way!" He sprinted off in the direction he had last saw Jack run. He held the staff in his small grip, hoping they could fix this once and for all.

* * *

Tooth was the first to see him, her position in the air giving her a clear view of the snowy landscape. "There he is!" She told everyone beneath her.

A few moments later, they saw him. He was sitting, hugging his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. In the little while he had vanished, a lot had changed. Jack's hair was a mess, some of it flat and some of it sticking up. His hoodie and trousers were scuffed and blood seeped through his trouser's right knee. It seemed as though he had fallen several times, running.

The most evident thing, however, was the shimmering blue bubble around him. Bunny and North couldn't help the small shiver that traveled up their spines. The last time Jack had made a bubble like that, he had just sucked Tooth's power from her.

"Jack!" Jamie shouted.

Jack's head shot up, so quickly, everyone was surprised it didn't go flying off. His blue eyes widened when he saw the Guardians run up with Pitch and Jamie. He began to scramble backwards in terror, making all of the approaching stop in shock.

"Stay away." He told them, desperately searching for signs that they were listening to his pleas. "Please go. Please."

North shook his head. He couldn't believe that this was Jack Frost in front of him. This wasn't the young man, always quick on his feet and quick to comeback, joking, smiling, determined young man, that North had grown accustomed over the past few days.

This was a little boy, quick to apologise for something he couldn't control. A boy who wanted to be isolated, even though he hated it, to protect those around him. This boy looked for danger and found it in one place.

Himself.

"Jack. You will be fine. You are back to normal. It is over."

Jack shook his head at the Russian's claim.

"Maybe for now. But I know Pitch has told you. One wrong move and I'll go back to that state. And then I can't be stopped. It will be safer. For the spirits and the children."

"But, Jack!" Tooth cried. "We're not safe without you. You are probably one of the most powerful spirits. What if we're faced with a stronger enemy than Pitch?"

Pitch nodded, than realised the implications of the Guardian's words. "Hey!"

Tooth ignored Pitch as she continued. "Please. Come with us. We'll try to work something out."

Jack stood, suddenly fuming. "Why!? So you can exterminate the threat!? What happens when you get rid of the Nightmare?! I know what! You'll ignore me for another 300 years, carrying on with your happy little lives! Then once another threat rises, you'll look for me! I'll get rid of them, and then the cycle repeats!"

Jack was suddenly drained. He looked down for a moment, before deciding he would finish what he was saying.

"In those 300 years, only one spirit reached out to me." Jack locked eyes with Pitch. "Pitch. He's been pestering me since the beginning. He told me what I am. He told me about you. He told me that no one believed in me, so that's why they didn't notice me. More then any of you _Guardians of Childhood_ have ever done. He left after the 50 years point because, what did I do? I pushed him away, hoping," Jack looked toward Bunny. "Hoping you'd at least try to find me. Wondering," North stared at Jack for a long moment when he said that. "Wondering what you were all like."

"Jack.." Tooth sighed, just before Jack turned to her.

"Remembering the stories children told about your kindness." Jack looked towards the sky as he sunk to his knees. "Dreaming that one day, you would talk to me. None of it ever happened."

"I can't believe it.." North, Tooth, Bunny and Pitch all looked down, remembering they were accompanied by Jamie. "I can't believe it!" Jamie shouted. "How could you just leave him!? He's a kid! He was alone! I bet you don't brush off other spirits, so why is he any different?!"

The three Guardians winced at being reprimanded by a child, while Pitch sniggered at their misery. Jamie was quick to turn on him.

"What about you!? Why'd you stop talking to him!?"

Jamie pointed to the different spirits. "I thought you were meant to look after kids!" Suddenly, the Guardians understood Jack. That anger and betrayal blazing in Jamie's young eyes, fear seeping between it. If their first believers hated them, they didn't know where they would be.

Jamie turned his back on them and walked slowly to Jack, who didn't move an inch. When he got to the bubble, Jamie touched it gently, gasping softly when it crumbled beneath his touch.

Jack was still.

Hesitantly, the Last Light tiptoed towards Jack. When he reached the spirit, he sat on his knees, then slowly reached around him, pulling him into a hug. He felt Jack stiffen, and for a moment, Jamie thought that Jack would lash out.

Instead, Jack relaxed, and ever so slowly, hugged Jamie back. The moment he fully relaxed, his tears gushed out. His sobs wracked his body and he pulled Jamie close, and carded the boy's hair. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Jamie rubbed Jack's back soothingly, as his own mother would when he cried. He let Jack gush out the apologies he had been holding back and whispered, "It's alright. It's alright."

When Jack had calmed down, he looked up at the Guardians, worried that they would reject him after his fit. To his surprise, Aster ran up and joined the hug, the Pooka's own tears flowing as he whispered apologies to both Jamie and Jack. North and Tooth followed, both apologising for neglecting Jack.

Jack looked between the tangle of arms and saw Pitch standing to the side, left out. Giving him a teary grin, Jack mouthed. "Thank you."

Pitch moved forward close enough to hear what Jack was saying. "Why? I'm the reason for this mess."

"You've given me a family." Jack cried, reaching out and hugging Pitch. The spirit was delighted when Pitch hugged him back, shushing him.

"Hush." Pitch muttered. "It's over. We're all here. You..you're home."


	9. After The Storm

**HELLO CHILDREN OF FANFICTION!**

 **I say that, but most of you guys are probably older...**

 **Anyways, glad to be back. I had a free lesson so I decided to try and get as much written as possible. In the next 20 minutes.**

 **Reviews for the last chapter. I have to thank** **MugetsuPipefox so much for letting me borrow their characters. I couldn't have done this without their generosity.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Layla206: No more waiting, my friend.**

 **Random Reader: Let's agree to disagree, my friend. We both have our own opinions. You believe it's the fault of both of them, I think it's mostly the Guardians. But at the end of the day, we're both stubborn, so let's leave it there. Enjoy the chapter, and then your day. At the end of it, you are right in your own way.**

 **If you guys want a sequel, let me know and I'll try my best, otherwise, that's the end of the Frosted.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack laughed as the snowball hit his head. Jamie cheered, high-fiving each his friends.

They had been trying to hit Jack for the past 3 hours, and only just succeeded.

Jack gave a fake roar and pounced at Jamie, tickling him viciously. Jamie laughed and tired to push Jack off, but to no avail. The Guardian of Fun and Winter was much stronger than him.

Jamie's friends quickly came to his rescue, laughing as they pushed Jack off and began tickling him in retaliation.

Between his peals of laughter, Jack noticed a Nightmare staring at him.

"Guys!" He laughed. "Guys! I need to go!"

The kids groaned. "Can't you tell him you'll go later?" Caleb moaned as he got off the ground.

"Sorry, but if I want to live to see tomorrow, then I need to go now." Jack replied. The Burgess Seven grumbled unhappily, but all quickly hugged him, before leaving. Jamie was last and held on longest.

When Jack noticed tears flowing down Jamie's face he kneeled down. "Hey, hey! He won't do anything to me."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Jamie sniffed into his hoodie. "Are you sure you can't get the Fearling out?"

Jack shook his head. Despite the incident being a month ago, Jamie constantly worried the Fearling, that now permanently resided within him, would fully take over him.

The boy had had a fair share of Nightmares, which Pitch and Sandy had tried to stop. To no avail. The kid was getting better now. He only cried because he cared.

Jack had decided, however, that enough was enough.

"Kiddo, look at me." The Bennett child did so. "Nothing will happen, as long as I keep going to visit him. I'll be fine."

Jamie nodded, wiping his eyes. "Sorry for being such a baby."

"Trust me, Jamie. It doesn't matter how old you get, you'll always be a baby compared to me."

Jamie laughed and hugged Jack once more, before letting him go.

Jack found the Nightmare, restlessly waiting. It snorted and head butted him.

"Oi, Oi!" Jack exclaimed. "Calm down. Moon, you're as impatient as Pitch!"

The Nightmare made a sound akin to a grumpy huff which made Jack laugh, as he climbed on to it. In a flash, he was off through the woods. He gripped the mane tightly with one hand and his staff tight in the other.

They dashed past the Burgess Lake and quickly arrived at Pitch's layer. However, as Jack knew, the ride didn't stop there. The horse jumped directly down the entrance and finally came to a stop by the Globe.

"Took you long enough." Pitch said, emerging from the shadows. Jack grinned and leaned on his staff.

"Aww! You missed me already?"

Pitch snorted and Jack laughed at how he sounded exactly like the Nightmare. "Of course not! You were only here last week."

He gestured Jack to follow, which he did with practiced ease, slinging his staff over his shoulder.

They walked into a room that was much more homey compared to the stone walls and cages of the main layer. It looked akin to a human living room, and no matter how much Pitch denied it, that is what Jack had now dubbed it: Pitch's living room.

As they had done about 3 times before, Jack lay his staff on the table and lay himself down on the sofa. He closed his eyes and Pitch sat down on the chair opposite the sofa.

"How long do we need to do this?" Jack moaned.

"Until the Fearling is extremely weak." Pitch replied, knowing exactly what Jack was going to say next.

"But that will never happen!" Jack grumbled, shuffling around.

"I know! Now lay still!"

Jack sighed and reluctantly complied with the request. He took a deep breath and entered what Pitch liked to call his Spirit World.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes and found himself standing in an expanse of glimmering clouds. He sucked in his breath. Despite the sheer beauty of the place, Jack knew it contained something horrible.

The whispers, which Jack had come to ignore over the past few weeks grew strong, the words stinging.

' _Why fight, Jack?'_ The whispers asked.

 _'Why cause more suffering to yourself?'_

 _'They don't want to help you, Jack.'_

 _'They want to lock away your potential.'_

 _'Lock you away from the world.'_

 _'I care, Jack.'_

 _'I want to help you, Jack.'_

 _'Listen to me.'_

 _'Listen and show them that you cannot be locked away.'_

"Shut UP!" Jack screamed. "You don't want to help me!"

 _'That's what they want you to believe, Jack.'_

"Focus, Jack!"

That wasn't the Fearling. That was Pitch admonishing him.

Just as he couldn't see the Fearling, he couldn't see Pitch. However, it was obvious he was displeased.

"It is **your** mind! Don't let the Fearling control it!"

Jack took a deep breath and began to walk down the glittering path that lay at his feet.

The unrelenting Fearling hissed eagerly as it appeared that Jack was coming towards it.

 _'Yesss... Come, Jack...'_

Jack followed the voice and found a large shadow desperately trying to grab him.

' _Come closer, little spirit. '_

 _'Let me help you.'_

The Winter Spirit ignored it and imagined the shadow, being sealed up in a box. As the image formed in his mind, it began to happen.

The Fearling shrieked loudly as it was forced inside the steel box.

 _'You're making a mistake, Jack.'_

"No!" Jack shouted as he focused on the box closing the Fearling away. "My only mistake was believing YOU!"

With a yell from Jack, the box sealed itself, the Fearling pounding against the sides in vain.

"Well done, Jack. It shouldn't be able to es-"

But Pitch's praise was cut off by the shattering of the steel box. Jack dived to the ground, covering his face as shards of metal scattered. The Fearling grew, it's shapeless form cackling as the young spirit coward beneath it.

' _So young._ ' It tutted. ' _So naïve.'_

Jack crawled away in Fear as it came closer and closer. However, a wall suddenly appeared behind him, trapping him. He looked up, sweat glistening on his forehead.

 _'It doesn't matter if you willingly join me or I force you, Jack._ ' The Fearling leered at him. ' _I will win. You need me. Without me, you'd still be invisible.'_

"You're wrong!" The answer came back so strong, it startled the Fearling into moving away from the youngest Guardian. Jack's eyes flashed as he recalled all he had been through.

Being walked through.

Jamie seeing him, and Fearing him.

Decades of solitude.

But behind that pain was so much more.

The fun he had with his little sister as a human.

The smiles of children when he made snow days.

His happiness at when Jamie defended him from the Guardian's negligence, despite the fact that he had previously tried to hurt the boy.

"I know, in my heart, that even if I didn't accept the offer, if you didn't possess me, I would still get believers." Jack snarled. "I don't need you."

With a yell of fury, Jack swung his staff. The blast froze the Fearling in place.

There was silence.

"I think that should do it." Pitch said.

Jack glared at the frozen Fearling. It resembled nothing, but at the same time, it was like everything he feared. His ice powers, the loneliness of the dark.

"I'm outta here." The boy mumbled, letting himself drift back into the real world.

* * *

As he lifted himself off the couch, he noticed Pitch staring at him.

"What?!" Jack snapped, unable to help it. His head was pounding after using his powers inside his head. It felt a bit like a brain freeze.

"Calm down." Pitch told him. "I was just surprised you managed to use your powers inside your own head."

Jack sighed, then smiled. "Well, now that that's done, we can go to the Pole."

Pitch looked slightly terrified.

"What's wrong?" Jack jested. "Can't handle a small party?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about, Frost."

Pitch gestured to a nearby shadow that would transport them both to the Pole. Jack raced through and gasped as confetti blasted in his face.

"Surprise!" Jack looked to the Guardians with a funny look.

"It's not a surprise." Jack told them, grinning. "I've known about my Guardianship party for weeks!"

Bunny ruffled his hair. "We didn't know what else to say."

Jack swatted the paws away. "Cut it out! You're messing up my hair!"

"It's already messed up!" Aster laughed. He paused. "Like you."

"You wanna go, Kangaroo!?" Jack grinned. The Winter Spirit took after the Pooka around the room. Pitch and North both shook their heads, Tooth was yelling for the boys to calm down and for Bunny to act his age, and Sandy was silently laughing.

The boys tired soon, and they all gathered around a cake that the yetis bought in. It was shaped like the Guardians logo, but looked like it was made of ice.

Everyone cheered as Jack blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" North asked.

Tooth gasped. "North! You can't ask that! If he tells you, it won't come true!"

"It's fine, Tooth." Jack reassured her. "I didn't wish for anything anyway." Jack settled into his chair, contentedly. "After all, I already have everything I could want."

Sandy laughed and used his sand to make the shape of sap dripping from a tree. " _Don't get sappy on us now!_ " He warned.

Jack grinned. "Not planning to."

Celebrations continued long into the night. No one noticed the figure, just outside the door.

Laughter and shouting was clear through the walls, warming up the icy landscape. The man smiled.

He made a mistake. He would never make it again.

"Welcome to the family, Jack."

And with that, Manny left for the Monn, knowing that Jack finally had a family.


End file.
